


October Moments

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS two sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl smiled before they exchanged glances.





	October Moments

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl smiled before they exchanged glances. Foster father and daughter defeated another villain before they ate chocolate cake slices.

THE END


End file.
